Ambrosia
by Keumi
Summary: Despite his family's ideas for him, Elliot has come to terms with how he truly feels about his servant. What will happen if he decides to act upon these feelings? Elliot x Leo, yaoi, lemon, oneshot


**Why hello there! This is my quick little oneshot for my OTP, Elliot and Leo, because I just love love love them so much!**

 **First fic, first lemon...if it's gonna be done, might as well go all the way right? ;D  
Apologies for OOCness~ I tried my best!  
I'm hardly a writer, so I hope you enjoy it regardless :3  
**

 **May the sexy commence~**

Shouting could be heard from within the Nightray mansion. Elliot's sister, Vanessa, was at it again. In an attempt to play cupid for her younger brother, she had been making plans to arrange a party of sorts where the guest list would be primarily comprised of eligible young women. Nobles only, of course. Upon hearing these plans, Elliot immediately lost his temper and stormed off in the direction of his room, his sister not far behind.

"Cooperate with me here, Elly! You need some female company in your life, what with that commoner servant of yours being the only one around you these days. He's a bad influence!"

"Knock it off, Vanessa! The last thing I need is your help!"

What did she know about what he needed? He had absolutely no interest in those girls, or anyone else for that matter. Any time he met up with one of the potential suitors whom his sister suggested, there was another face that came to his mind-that of his servant, Leo. Not that he would admit it to anyone, of course. He had barely been able to admit to himself that he harbored feeling that surpassed friendship for the boy. If his family were to find out, there was no way it would end on a positive note. First of all, that would mean they'd have to come to terms with the fact that he was a homosexual, something that didn't go over well with any of the nobles. Secondly, they hated the fact that he had Leo, a commoner, as his servant. If he were to become even more than that, even more than his closest friend...there was no way in hell that they would accept it.

"I'm just trying to give you the push you need before you bring home another commoner like that ser-"

"SHUT UP!"

Elliot didn't give her a chance to finish as he briskly entered his room, slamming the door in her face. Not one of his finer moments, but it sent him off the edge when she constantly spoke poorly of Leo. The young heir leaned back against the door, an annoyed frown on his face and eyes closed as he tilted his head back into it with a soft _thunk_.

"We will talk about this later, Elly." Vanessa's voice had a clear edge of irritation as she retreated back down the hall.

Elliot's frown deepened, shaking his head as he slowly opened his eyes and stepped further into the room. His gaze soon fixated on the boy who was currently propped up against the headboard of Elliot's bed, legs stretched out while reading a book. The heir couldn't help but feel more at ease as he watched Leo. The scene was somehow comforting to him even though it was one that he witnessed every day, given how much of a bookworm his servant was. Thick black hair, messy as ever, hung over his face like a ragged curtain as it always did. It always amazed him that the boy managed to see, let alone read with the way it covered his eyes.

Ah yes, those eyes...such beautiful eyes they were, and such a shame that they were nearly always hidden from view. The first time Elliot saw their color, he was instantly reminded of a starry nights sky, dark with unreal golden flecks in them. They were truly mesmerizing, a transfixing sight that he didn't get the chance to see often enough. He could easily get lost in the boy's eyes, but if he ever made at attempt as moving the dark cover of hair that hid them, he would be met with an angry complaint and a slap to his hand.

"Bad temper get you in trouble again, Elliot?" Leo asked, not lifting his gaze from the book in front of him as he turned the page.

"Tch, it's just Vanessa trying to play matchmaker again. I wish she wouldn't bother," Elliot scoffed, his tone of voice making it clear that he was still very bothered by the situation.

"Oh, really now? I wouldn't have thought that a noble such as yourself would need help from his sister to meet and attract women."

"That's not the problem, Leo!" Elliot scoffed, not quite ready to admit that the main reason was his feelings for the other boy.

"Surely your dashing looks and charming personality can't be the issue," Leo chimed, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up! I just don't appreciate her butting in, okay? Whose side are you on anyways?" The beige-haired boy's voice was growing louder as his annoyance increased, scowling as he continued to watch his reading servant.

Leo still didn't bother to look up as he continued to focus on his book. "I'm sure she's only-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Elliot shouted, his temper reaching a peak as moved right up beside where the boy was lying, using one hand to grab the book out of his servant's grip and toss it across the room.

"Elliot, was that necessary? I was enjoying reading that."

Elliot ignored the comment as he leaned over Leo, bringing their faces to the same level and placing a hand on the headboard on either side of his head. Their foreheads were nearly touching as Leo finally met his master's gaze. Without giving the boy a chance to make any other remarks, Elliot quickly pressed his lips to his servant's. Eyes closed, the Nightray felt a rush of pure bliss as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was a moment he had imagined many times, but never had he thought that the boy's lips would feel so soft and perfect against his own. It just felt _right_. He lingered there a moment before pulling away, a light blush quickly spreading across his face as he straightened back up into a standing position, heart racing. His eyes remained fixed on Leo who simply stared back, seemingly not having much of a reaction to what just occurred.

"On the other hand, if you're questioning your sexuality I suppose that could be a problematic situation."

"You...you idiot!" Elliot shouted, blush deepening and feeling more embarrassed than ever before as he turned away from Leo.

Questioning his sexuality?! He wasn't questioning anything. His feelings were strong, he knew what he wanted...who he wanted. Leo was the only one whom he had ever cared for in such a way. He took a few steps to reach the end of the bed where he quickly sat down, back facing to his servant as he loosened the collar of his shirt. He placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward as he shook his head slightly. What had come over him? Why had he so abruptly kissed Leo, acting so impulsively? Yes he had harbored deep feelings for his servant for a while now, but it wasn't as if he had ever confirmed that those feelings were reciprocated.

The Nightray's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of hands slowly skimming their way up his back. Cyan eyes quickly shot open. He hadn't even heard or felt the movement of the boy's shifting weight on the mattress, but he now felt Leo's slender body leaning into his back, arms loosely draped over his shoulders. Warm breath could be felt on his neck as the dark-haired boy brought his mouth to his ear.

"That isn't a problem for us though, now is it?" Leo's voice was soft, almost teasing as he whispered the words to his master.

Elliot let out a soft gasp as teeth lightly tugged at his ear. Soft lips then gently pressed against his neck, brushing up to his jawline. The beige-haired boy turned his head to look back at his servant, meeting his lips with his own once again. His eyes naturally closed as he enjoyed the moment. He lifted one hand to reach for his servant's face and gently placed it on his cheek, thumb slowly caressing along his cheekbone. Elliot felt a warm tongue brushing against his lips and parted them to allow it access, moving his own tongue to greet it. As their tongues danced their breathing began to get heavier. Elliot gradually began to move his hand upwards every so slightly, just enough to allow his fingers to lightly take hold along the side of the arm of the boy's glasses. Immediately recognizing what he was doing, Leo raised a hand and smacked his master's hand away, promptly removing his tongue from Elliot's mouth and biting down hard on the boy's lower lip.

"Ow! What the hell, Leo?!" The boy shouted as he pulled back, causing Leo's arms to drop from around him.

"You know how I feel about my glasses."

"But that hurt! Damn it!" Elliot growled.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself regardless," Leo noted with a smirk on his face.

A deep blush returned to Elliot's face as he realized his pants had become uncomfortably tight, glancing down to see the visible bulge that was forming.

"Tch, what do you expect when you kiss me like that? Idiot..." Elliot muttered, re-positioning himself to face the boy, eyes wandering down to see his servant had a bulge of his own forming. He raised his eyes to again gaze through those glasses into the boy's eyes as best he could, a pleased smile on his face. "Seems I'm not the only one. You're having a good time too I see."

"Of course. Give me more, Master!" Leo responded wryly.

Not bothered by his servant's humor, he planned to do just that. He placed one hand on the boy's chest, pushing him down to lie flat on the mattress. Now placing one hand on either side of his head, he brought his mouth down to Leo's, greedily pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth as their lips smashed together. A soft gasp escaped Leo, sending a jolt of arousal through Elliot's body. He explored his servant's warm mouth for a moment before sliding the muscle along Leo's, feeling it fight back as they twisted together. The Nightray lowered his hips, just enough for their two covered erections to connect. This caused both boys to let out a quiet moan at the small amount of friction. Elliot pulled away from the kiss, watching as a small string of their saliva disconnected their lips and dripped below Leo's mouth. He quickly licked it off the boy, giving his bottom lip a small nip before moving his mouth to his neck.

He made a trail of kisses down the boy's neck as he brought his fingers to Leo's shirt, unbuttoning the topmost buttons. Biting down on the soft skin there, he enjoyed the resulting gasp from his servant before then sliding his tongue down and across his collarbone which was now exposed. Sitting up so that he was now straddling him, Elliot quickly unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way before it was removed completely, discarded beside the bed. Blue eyes took in the sight before him, his slender servant now half naked beneath him. Black hair messily spread out behind his head, pink lips soft and oh so tempting, neck reddening from he had bitten, his almost fragile-looking body with it's pale, smooth skin...and then there were the glasses. What an annoyance they were with those big, rounded lenses that not only blocked the enthralling color of his eyes but also made it harder see the emotion within them.

"Are we going to have sex, or are you just going to sit there blushing and staring at me?"

"S-Shut up! I didn't know you wanted it that badly," Elliot retorted as his blush developed into a deeper shade of red. "I'd really appreciate if you'd take those damn glasses off, though."

"The glasses stay, Elliot."

"Aren't you supposed to listen to me?!" Elliot snapped, frowning at the things that took up so much of the face he loved so much.

Leo stared up at his master, remaining silent for a few moments before giving in and pulling the spectacles from his face, setting them on the bedside table.

"Happy now?" he asked dryly, returning his gaze to meet his master's.

Elliot's expression softened, the corner of his mouth raising slightly in a smile. "Yes. Your eyes are beautiful, I want to be able to see them," he replied in a soft tone, reaching a hand forward to brush the boy's bangs out of the way.

"How cheesy," Leo replied, sitting up enough that he could reach behind Elliot's head, pulling him back down into a hard kiss.

As their lips continued to press together eagerly, Leo began to unbutton his master's shirt. Elliot assisted, making quick work of the buttons and tossing his shirt to join Leo's on the ground. Next came the pants and before they knew it, the two of them were in nothing but their boxers, both of them breathing heavily. With building lust, the Nightray lowered his mouth to the side of the boy's neck, giving one gentle kiss before biting down in the same spot, suckling and nipping at the skin, determined to leave his mark. The strained gasp from his servant that followed made him hungry for more. The boy's reactions made him wild. He reached one hand down towards the boy's fully erect member, slipping beneath the band of his boxers to grab hold of it.

"E-Elliot..." the boy moaned, barely able to prevent him hips from bucking up.

That sound was so satisfying to Elliot's ears. He raised his head to again press his lips to Leo's who kissed back desperately, lifting a hand to tangle his fingers within beige hair. Elliot began to move his hand along Leo's member, slowly but with a firm grip. Reaching the top, he gently swirled a finger around the head, causing the boy to open his mouth with the release of another soft moan. Elliot took the chance to slip his tongue back inside the warm cavern, enjoying the sweet taste of his servant as their lips met again. Their lips moved together messily, passionately in sync. He began rubbing along Leo's length, quickening his pace. Leo's grip in his hair tightened in response, gasping heavily as he then bit down on Elliot's lip, earning a moan from the heir. As he pulled away from the kiss, Elliot rubbed a finger around the head of his servant's erection once more before removing his hand from the boy's boxers and sitting up, lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking the pre-cum from them. He leaned forward for one more kiss before he pulled Leo's boxers off, at last releasing the throbbing member.

"E-Elliot! Would you just... _ahh!_ "

Something about seeing his servant all hot and bothered set him off even more. He took in the view of Leo in his current state-face flushed, panting, naked. Those mesmerizing eyes half-lidded and gazing at him from beneath thick lashes. It was so unbelievably sexy, a view he hoped that he would see much more of in the future. With his own arousal becoming much too uncomfortable in his boxers, he finally slid them off and dropped them to the floor.

"Leo, turn around."

"It's about time," Leo responded through heavy breathing, doing as he was told and flipping around onto his knees. Elliot couldn't help but blush again as he was greeted with a full view of his servant's butt. This view was so hot it nearly sent him off the edge.

He hesitated a moment before sticking his finger in his mouth, wetting it. Lube would be ideal but it simply wasn't something he had handy, so this would have to do. His finger was trembling slightly as he brought it closer to Leo's entrance. This was his first time doing such a thing after all, but he at least knew what he had to do. Finally he stuck it inside, hearing a low moan as the rings of muscle quickly tightened around his appendage. He gently slid it in and out a few times in a slow rhythm. He waited until the grip on his finger loosened slightly before adding a second. After pumping his two fingers a few times, taking pleasure in the moans it caused, he began to scissor them. Or try to, at least. It was so damn _tight_. Gradually it got easier, leading him to add one more finger. Leo let out a small cry when the third was introduced and Elliot leaned forward, kissing the back of his head. Elliot wondered if that was good enough. After all, he didn't want to do something wrong and hurt the boy. He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up at the entrance, placing his hands on his servant's hips. Leo turned his head to look back at him.

"I'm not fragile, you know," the boy said in a teasing manner. "So would you get on with it?"

Elliot's face turned red again. "I know that, idiot! Shut up!"

With that he pushed himself inside in one swift movement. His vision blurred white from just how _good_ he felt as he let out a loud moan, head tilting back while he gripped tightly onto the boy's hips. Leo threw his own head back, crying out from the pain mixed in with the pleasure. Elliot remained like that for a moment, reveling in the tightness that engulfed him while Leo was adjusting to having him inside.

He slowly pulled himself out before quickly thrusting back inside again, this time going deeper.

"Mmm...ahhh..."

The air was filled with the sounds of their panting and moaning as this repeated a few times, the pace slowly picking up. Elliot leaned forward now, placing hot kisses on his servant's neck. At the same time that he did one particularly hard, deep thrust, he bit down on his neck hard. Leo cried out, not only from the pain of the bite, but from the overwhelming pleasure as his master hit a certain spot inside of him. Losing strength in his arms as his vision became speckled with white, he shifted down to his elbows, placing his weight on his forearms.

"E-Eliot, biting hurts you idiot," Leo managed to get out through gasping breaths.

Elliot licked the spot he had bitten, slowly turning red, and kissed it softly as he did a few slower thrusts.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself regardless," he whispered into his servant's ear, nipping at it before going for another deep, hard thrust, hitting Leo's prostate once more.

" _Ahh_ , _Elliot!_ " Leo cried out as the both of them moaned, consumed by pleasure.

The Nightray's thrusts got continuously faster and more erratic, and his moans became more frequent as his breathing became more labored. He was consistently hitting Leo's prostate, causing the boy to get closer and closer to his limit. As Leo turned his head to look back at him, Elliot crushed their lips together, muffling both of their gasps. Elliot reached one hand down to take hold of Leo's length, pumping his hand along, keeping rhythm with his thrusts.

" _Nnng, Elliot!_ _I'm...I'm gonna..._ "

Without another word, the dark-haired servant reached the height of euphoria and released into his master's hand with a low groan. A mere moment later, Elliot came as well, clutching his arms around Leo's body in a tight hug as he filled his servant with hot wetness.

"Leo...ahhh, Leo..."

The two remained like that for a moment, completely silent aside from the sound of them panting. Unintentionally putting more and more of his weight onto Leo, he soon felt a nudge as the boy pushed up with his shoulder. Elliot took the hint and slowly pulled out, collapsing onto his back from exhaustion soon after.

Leo began to sit up in order to get out of the bed, but he was quickly stopped by his master's arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back down. Elliot rolled onto his side while doing this, pulling the boy towards him in a similar position. His bare chest was now pressed against the boy's smooth back, arm still draped over his body to hold him close in a spooning position while he nuzzled into the back of his servant's neck, eyes closed as soft, dark hair tickled his face. The Nightray took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the boy.

"Aw, cuddling after sex now are we? You really are such a girl sometimes, Elliot."

"I love you, Leo." Elliot ignored his servant's teasing and spoke the words firmly, squeezing the boy a little tighter as he did.

"How romantic!" Leo exclaimed wryly.

"Idiot.." Elliot murmured, placing a quick kiss on the back of Leo's head as he heard him let out a small laugh.

"I love you too, Elliot."

* * *

 _Ambrosia: Your love is returned.  
_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_


End file.
